


[TR] langue maternelle

by Akumeoi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Français | French, Mentor/Protégé, Sparring, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Ravager prend un apprenti. (Traduit de l’anglais.)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Rose Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2021





	[TR] langue maternelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/gifts).
  * A translation of [native tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244283) by [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus). 



> Note de l’auteur :  
> Pour summerdayghost.
> 
> Situé dans New 52, avant les événements de Deathstroke (2014) et Batman & Robin Eternal (2015). Se situe quelque part dans le temps ou Rose travaillait en tant que mercenaire pour Le Pingouin et résidait dans un de ses refuges à Gotham. Mille merci à asuralucier pour le beta !
> 
> Note du traducteur :  
> Je ne sais absolument rien de ce fandom, mais je me suis beaucoup amusé en traduisant cette histoire. Merci à ictus de m’avoir choisi pour Fandom Trumps Hate 2021. Merci beaucoup aussi à Akudoir pour le beta de la traduction. Grace à toi je ne vais pas me ridiculiser sur l’internet.

« Encore. »

La voix de Rose résonne dans la salle d’entraînement, plate et autoritaire. Cass tient sa posture pour un souffle de plus, puis revient dans une position neutre ; le déplacement fluide, pratiqué. Hochant la tête pour montrer sa reconnaissance, elle retourne à sa place d’origine pour répéter la séquence. Cass traverse toutes les postures en succession, son katana tenu fermement dans son poing résolu, dirigeant la lame avec une précision impeccable pendant sa progression à travers la série.

« Arrête. »

Cass est figée dans une fente, la lame arqué au-dessus de sa tête comme la queue d’un scorpion préparé à frapper. La déception est gravée dans les lignes du corps de Rose, et Cass peut sentir ce qui viendra prochainement.

« Laisse tomber l’arme. Maintiens la posture. »

Les mains de Rose sont sur son corps à la seconde où elle laisse tomber la katana, retrouvant ses hanches et les déplaçant jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient bien alignés. Elle manipule le corps de Cass habilement, corrigeant sa posture comme si son corps est un arme dont Rose est le forgeron.

« Tu devrais être capable d’aller plus bas que ça, » dit Rose, exerçant une pression stable sur les épaules de Cass qui lui force à entrer une fente plus profonde. Cass halète quand la douleur pique l’arrière de sa jambe. Les mains de Rose disparaissent immédiatement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’a pas dit que tu es blessée ? »

Cass ferme les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard critique de Rose. Elle relâche ses muscles et se permet d’être poussé sur le tapis, et en l’espace de quelques secondes Rose à sa jambe pliée au genou et poussée contre sa poitrine, étirant son muscle ischio-jambier. « J’ai pu voir que tu étais déséquilibrée, » elle dit, mettant tous ses poids sur la jambe de Cass, son souffle chaud sur le cou de Cass. « Si je peux voir ça, ton adversaire le peut aussi. Et si ton adversaire peut détecter une faiblesse – » elle ajoute plus de pression – « il l’exploitera. » La longueur du corps de Rose est maintenant poussée contre le sien, et mise à part sa jambe pliée piégée contre eux, leurs corps seraient parfaitement alignés, poitrine contre poitrine et hanche contre hanche. Cass prend le vertige avec la douleur de l’étirement, la crinière blanche des cheveux de Rose chatoyant sous les lumières fluorescentes pendant que les lignes douces de son visage alternent entre être nettes et puis floues.

Puis soudain, elle n’est plus là. Dans un mouvement fluide, Rose se pousse du matelas, laissant Cass seul par terre, sa peau picotant à tous les points où elles se touchaient.

Cass est toujours essoufflé, mais Rose ne lui laisse aucun répit.

« Encore, » elle appelle derrière son épaule.

*

Elles vivent dans un manoir.

Quand Rose a dit que Pingouin leur offriraient la protection dans l’un de ses refuges, Cass avait imaginé un appartement décrépit dans les Narrows, complet avec des plafonds tâchés par l’eau, des meubles pourrissants, et une porte d’entrée avec pas moins de cinq verrous. Ce à quoi elle ne s’attendait pas : planches de marbre, chandeliers de cristal, couloirs couvert de panneaux en bois. Pingouin est le type de méchant qui s’épanouit dans la richesse et le pouvoir, utilisant ce premier pour démontrer le deuxième. Donc quand il embauche un mercenaire – pas juste n’importe quelle mercenaire, mais la _Ravager_ – il est certain qu’il l’hébergera dans une de ses propriétés la plus grande et historique de ce côté de Bristol. La seule qualité sûre de ce refuge est la douzaine de mercenaires qu’il a patrouillant le périmètre – ce qui est un peu un geste symbolique étant donné qui ils protègent.

Cass peut prendre ou laisser les hauts plafonds, les antiquités sans prix. Ce qui attire vraiment son intérêt est l’aire d’entraînement : vingt mille pieds carrés construits dans les fondations de la maison ; chaque pièce d’équipement, chaque outil, chaque arme, tous à sa disposition. Tous les matins elle se lève tôt et médite, puis c’est les longueurs d’échauffement dans la piscine suivient par la gymnastique et la musculation. Rose la rejoint vers midi ; et elles recommencent exactement où elles ont terminés le jour précédent : une contre une à mains nues dans des combats d’entraînement brutaux qui la laissent courbaturée et couverte de bleus à la fin de chaque séance.

Cass peut lire le corps de Rose : elle sait quand Rose va frapper. Mais la précognition de Rose, sa vitesse, ses années d’expérience – la rendent presque imbattable. Cass sait que Rose ne l’amènera pas sur le terrain, n’acceptera pas moins que la perfection absolue. Jusqu’à ce que–

« Il y a un boulot pour le mois prochain. Seize hommes lançant simultanément des coups sur quatre cibles. » Cass reste pétrifié où elle est en train d’étirer ses jambes sur les barres parallèles, son front pressé à son genou. Elle tient l’étirement, mais les deux savent que Rose a toute son attention.

« Pingouin va recruter d’autres hommes pour que nous puissions lancer un attaque coordonnée, » Rose continue. « Mais je ne leur confierais pas mes économies. Les chances que tout ça devienne une bagarre extrême sont assez hautes. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un là sur le terrain avec moi, assurant mes arrières. »

Cass déplie son corps lentement, levant sa jambe de la barre et la baissant avec un contrôle parfait. Les yeux de Rose suivent chacun de ses mouvements pendant que Cass garde ses traits neutres, ne pas voulant paraître trop impatiente. Rose peut lire en elle presque aussi bien qu’elle peut lire Rose, n’a aucun problème pour interpréter la communication non-verbale de Cass. _J’ai pratiqué_ , Rose a dit un jour, et en réponse au sourcil levé de Cass, elle a dit, _c’est de famille._

Finalement, Cass se redresse et lève les yeux vers ceux de Rose. Elle incline la tête.

« Bien, » dit Rose, quelque chose d’aiguisé dans la courbature de son sourire. « Je crois que tu es presque prête. »

*

Ce n’est que pendant leur troisième semaine d’entraînement que Cass réussit finalement à porter un coup à Rose.

Cass s’est entraînée pour ça pendant sa vie entière, a affûté sa technique sans relâche à la perfection. Cass sait que ses cibles seront des hommes costauds qui la surpassent quand il en vient à la force, qu’elle aura besoin d’utiliser sa vitesse et son agilité à son avantage à tout moment. Rose, bien sûr, est consciente de ça ; elle connaît toutes les tours de Cass, et lui a appris plus d’un elle-même. Donc elles sont toutes les deux surprises quand Cass réussit finalement à la vaincre.

Elles sont en train de se battre en entraînement ; allant et venant à travers les tapis, toutes les deux couvertes d’un éclat de sueur, les poitrines se soulevant violemment avec le souffle de leurs efforts physiques. C’est corps à corps cette fois, pas d’arme à mettre entre son corps et celui de Rose, et le combat devient bien plus intime comme ça. Chaque frappe nécessite un contacte de près, chaque mouvement brusque en avant la laisse vulnérable à l’attaque, et bientôt il devient moins un combat et plus une danse, un rythme constant d’avancement et de retraite, frappe et bloque.

Cass avance sur Rose et elle retraite à sa tour, son jeu de jambes sans défaut, maintenant toujours assez de distance pour se protéger tout en exploitant au maximum chaque opportunité pour contre attaquer. Malgré le fait qu’elles aient fait ça d’innombrables fois, Cass ne peut pas s’empêcher de s’émerveiller de la façon dont Rose bouge. Cass lit son corps et c’est comme de la poésie, une cadence à chaque séquence, un ictus avec chaque frappe.

Cass prend un demi-pas en avant supplémentaire, fermant la brèche, et elle peut voir le rire dans les yeux de Rose ; elle a anticipé ça. Elle a aussi anticipé la frappe vers son plexus solaire qu’elle bloque avec aisance, déviant avec adresse le coup de Cass. Mais ce qu’elle ne peut pas bloquer est le coup de pieds bas que Cass envoie à sa cheville droite. Cass voit le moment exacte qu’elle se rend compte de l’attaque, voit quand Rose transfère son poids pour l’éviter, mais elle est trop lente. Le coup l’atteint et Cass déstabilise ses pieds, et en moins d’une seconde Rose est sur son dos, membres écartés et totalement essoufflée.

« Wow. C’était » – une bouffée d’air – « tu étais rapide. »

Rose a dû mordre sa lèvre pendant qu’elle tombait, et il y a une tache de rouge au point où elle a brisé sa peau. Cass veux le lécher, veut goûter le parfum de fer directement de ses lèvres.

« Oui, » dit Rose en reprenant les pieds avec précaution. « Oui, tu es assurément prête. »

*

La première mise à mort de Cass est un tournant.

Elle ne connaît pas l’identité de la cible et elle ne sait pas pourquoi Pingouin veut qu’il soit mort ; il est juste un homme mauvais d’une longue liste d’hommes mauvais, qui leur a été passée par des hommes pires. _C’est ce que nous faisons_ , Rose a dit en aidant Cass à se mettre en tenue, ses mains caressants les épaules nues de Cass. _Nous faisons le boulot, nous sommes payés._

Cass a déjà fait le profil de cet homme. Elle sait combien il pèse avec une marge d’erreur de cinq poids. Elle a calculé la force de son poing au cas où il décide de lancer un coup. Elle sait à quoi s’attendre. Elle entre dans sa maison par effraction et attend, accroupie dans le vestibule sombre en écoutant pour son arrivé. Pendant que les minutes s’allongent, elle ferme ses yeux et laisse défiler la lutte dans sa tête :

Paume ouverte à la gorge ( _un bruit de souffle coupé_ ). Un élan vers le haut laisse son plexus solaire ouvert pour un coup de poing ( _grognement de douleur_ ). Il se plie en deux. Main dans ses cheveux et genou à son visage ( _craquement quand son nez est cassé_ ). Il essaye de courir. Immobilisé par un coup de pied au genou ( _craquement d’os à l’impact_ ). Il s’accroupi, serrant son genou. Coup de pied rond le met sur le dos.

Elle l’a exactement où elle le veut.

Dans la représentation de son esprit, Cass se voit tirant son katana pour le dernier coup, sa victime sanglante et brisée où il gémit à ses pieds.

Mais il y a une autre façon.

 _Quand tu t’en prends à cet homme,_ Rose a dit, _tu ne peux pas te permettre d’hésiter._

De sa position dans le noir, Cass entend le crissement des pneus sur le gravier, le vestibule illuminé brièvement quand la voiture se gare dans l’allée.

_Les hommes comme lui ont de la sécurité. Des gardes armés patrouillant dans le périmètre et dans la maison. La surveillance constante. S’il fait un bruit, ils viendront pour toi, et tu seras en infériorité numérique._

Dehors, une porte de voiture claque. Cass serre plus fermement la garde de son katana.

_Tu as besoin que ce soit vite et propre, entré et sorti. Il doit être mort sur le plancher avant qu’il ne t’a même vu. Tu as besoin d’un knockout d’un coup –_

Les bruits de pas s’approchent de la maison.

_– un coup d’assassinat –_

Une clé est foncée dans le verrou. Cass tient son souffle pendant que le bouton tourne.

_– un coup de mort._

Cass bouge, rapide comme l’éclair. Elle remarque la fraction d’un seconde de choc sur le visage de la cible avant qu’elle ne fonce la pointe de sa lame à travers son œil, appuyant fortement jusqu’à ce qu’elle frappe l’intérieure de la crâne. La cible devient molle à l’instant où son coup tombe, mais elle est déjà préparée, berçant son corps pour qu’il tombe silencieusement par terre à ses pieds. Le sang coule à flots de son visage et coule dans la moquette, aussi foncé et épais qu’une nappe de pétrole, formant une flaque sous son corps pendant que son dernier souffle échappe bruyamment de ses poumons.

Cass ne s’attarde pas. Elle essuie le katana sur la chemise du corps et glisse par la porte de côté, aussi silencieuse qu’un ombre. L’adrénaline brûle sous sa peau, mais elle ne le laisse pas la contrôler. Elle est prudente et soigneuse, repassannt sur ses pas plusieurs fois sur son chemin à l’endroit de rendez-vous, notant les caméras de surveillance de la ville et se collant à leurs points morts à chaque opportunité.

Rose l’attend déjà, un sourire dangereux sur ses lèvres. Elle regarde Cass de bas en haut, et lève un sourcil.

« Et ? »

Quelques seconds s’écroulèrent. Finalement, Cass hoche la tête.

« C’était rapide ? » Rose demande, se glissant vers Cass et baissant sa voix à un chuchotement.

Cass hoche la tête encore.

« Comment l’as-tu fait ? Carotide ? »

Cass secoue la tête, puis lève une main à son visage.

« A travers l’œil ? C’est audacieux. » Rose est si près que Cass peut sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, son cœur battant à triple vitesse quand Rose lève une main pour bercer le visage de Cass, essuyant une tache de sang sur sa joue. « Nous arriverons peut être enfin à te faire devenir un tueur. »

*

Les choses changent après ça.

Rose emmène Cass pour le travail dont elle lui avait parlé : seize agents frappant quatre cibles dans une nuit, avec Cass les faisant un dix-sept impair. Rose prend soin de la garder de près, mais sa présence ne passe pas sans remarque par les autres tueurs à gages.

« Ce n’est pas une garderie, _Ravager_. Tu ne peux pas juste apporter ton acolyte et attendre qu’elle soit ajoutée au registre de personnel. »

Cass n’hésite pas. Elle bouge avant que le dernier mot n’a même échappé des lèvres de l’homme, saisissant son bras et le forçant à entrer un étreinte brutale. Son hurlement est un cri d’angoisse pur, aigu et glaçant au sang quand elle lui luxe son épaule dans un mouvement rapide.

« Elle n’est pas mon acolyte, » Rose dit, tournant autour de l’homme lentement. « Nous sommes plutôt comme des partenaires. » Le cœur de Cass bégaye quand Rose lui envoie un sourire rusé. « Et elle ne sera pas ajoutée au registre de personnelle : elle va prendre ta part. »

Rose descend sa botte sur l’épaule luxée de l’homme, et Cass entend un craquement écœurant avant que l’homme hurle d’une voix si forte que tout autre son est noyé.

Il est toujours en train de hurler quand Rose parle encore.

« Prends son pistolet, » elle dit à Cass. « Tu prends sa place. »

*

Dans les semaines d’après, Rose emmène Cass avec elle pendant plus de travaux ; des cibles plus grandes, trop complexes ou trop dangereuses pour un agent seul. Rose dirige avec le type d’assurance qui ne vient qu’avec l’expérience, et Cass exécute ses ordres avec une précision mortelle, suivant son mot à la lettre et n’hésitant pas même une fois.

Mais il reste quelques missions que Rose insiste de faire seule.

Elles sont dans la salle d’entraînement à nouveau. Rose a passé l’après-midi en la mettant à l’épreuve d’exercice après exercice, forçant Cass à répéter les séquences au bout jusqu’à qu’elle soit convaincue de leur perfection. Cass est épuisée, la sueur gouttant dans ses yeux, mais elle surpasse la douleur, motivée par la détermination.

« Ca suffit, » Rose appelle soudainement. Cass s’arrête, toujours dans une posture d’attaque, et puis retourne sa posture au neutre. « Va prendre ta douche, » Rose dit. « Nous recommencerons encore demain. »

Cass lui soutient son regard pour un seconde de trop, assez pour indiquer à Rose qu’elle sait qu’elle est en train d’être renvoyée, et qu’elle ne l’apprécie pas. Finalement, avec une longue réflexion, elle incline sa tête légèrement – ne jamais brisant le contact visuel – et tourne pour quitter la salle d’entraînement.

Le manoir a dix-neuf salles de bain, et il n’y en a qu’une qui nécessite qu’elle passe par le chambre de Rose pour l’atteindre. Cass s’y dirige directement, se déshabille et se douche de manière efficace, faisant partir en frottant la sueur et la crasse de leur séance d’entraînement.

Cass connaît Rose. Elle sait que Rose prend cinq minutes pour s’habiller. Elle sait que Rose s’échauffe pendant vingt minutes avant chaque travail. Elle sait aussi que Rose garde ses armes dans sa chambre, protégées à clé sous son lit, et passe toujours par sa chambre pour les récupérer. Cass compte les minutes dans sa tête, son dos contre la porte pendant qu’elle attend le son de pas familiers sur le parquet en bois dur.

Lorsqu’elle quitte la salle de bains, les cheveux de Cass sont trempés, faisant couler des petits ruisseaux d’eau de ses épaules à ses seins. Comme prévu, Rose fait un pas pour entrer dans le couloir au moment exact où Cass fait un pas pour quitter la salle de bains – nue, comme si elle avait oublié une serviette par accident.

Une immobilité parfaite leur tombe dessus. Elles se fixent du regard pour un long moment, aucune des deux voulant d’être la première à détourner le regard. Rose garde ses yeux verrouillés avec fermeté sur ceux de Cass, mais il n’y a aucune façon qu’elle n’a pas aperçu le corps de Cass dans sa vision périphérique. Une rougeur lente grimpe aux joues de Rose pendant que Cass fait couler l’eau sur le tapis coûteux du couloir, et c’est tout que Cass peut faire pour arrêter un sourire de courber ses lèvres. Rose ne dit rien, mais elle n’en a pas besoin ; le désir est un dialecte parlé sans mots, et le langage corporel est la langue maternelle de Cass.

« Mets-toi en tenue, » Rose dit soudainement, redressant ses épaules dans la manière dont elle le fait quand elle veut projeter l’indifférence. « Tu viens avec moi. »

*

C’est le son étouffé du bois contre l’acier qui attire l’attention de Cass.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer quelque chose de nouveau aujourd’hui ? »

Le ton de Rose est léger, mais c’est contredit par sa posture, la rigidité de ses épaules. Depuis le dernier travail, l’énergie entre elles devient de plus en plus chargée. Plus d’une fois, Cass a senti les yeux de Rose la regardant pendant qu’elle s’habille, le poids de son regard lourd, presque palpable. On dirait l’étincelle avant l’orage, l’électricité statique errant gardant Cass sur les nerfs.

« Tiens. » Rose lui lance un bâton bō, effectivement brisant le fil de la pensée de Cass. Elle l’attrape facilement, le sous-pesant. « Tu as déjà utilisé ceci, j’espère ? »

Cass hoche la tête. Elle est déjà remplie d’anticipation, les genoux pliés et son poids déplacé à la plantes de ses pieds, préparée à bondir. Rose fait tournoyer son bâton autour de son corps comme celui d’une pom-pom girl, un coup basique fait pour intimider, mais Cass n’est pas distraite ; elle est déjà en train d’affiner son choix de cibles possibles pour frapper ( _genou, hanche, épaule_ ), planifiant un plan d’attaque qui lui permet de la toucher dans le moins de mouvements que possible.

« Prêt ? » Rose demande, un peu essoufflée.

Cass répond en hochant la tête, ne lâchant pas Rose des yeux pour une seconde, et c’est une bonne chose qu’elle ne le fait pas parce que Rose bouge déjà, fluide comme du liquide, avançant sur Cass sans merci. Cass sait que Rose contournera les règles jusqu’au point de les briser et a anticipé une attaque tôt, parant les trois premiers coups avec aisance. Cass se jette en avant sur le dos de sa troisième parade, transformant la parade en une attaque, et Rose est obligée à battre en retraite. Avec le pouvoir maintenant déplacé en faveur de Cass, c’est facile de dicter les conditions du combat, avançant sur Rose jusqu’à ce qu’elle a rattrapé le terrain qu’elle a perdu. Il y a deux mouvements entre Cass et la victoire à chaque instant, mais le jeu de jambes de Rose est aussi impeccable qu’à son habitude, lui permettant d’éviter toutes les coups de Cass avec une précision sans faille.

Un silence lourd tombe sur la salle d’entraînement, brisé seulement par le frottement de leurs pieds nus contre les tapis, le son rythmique de leurs bâtons arrivant ensemble encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que finalement, l’équilibre change. Rose porte un coup bas à une des chevilles de Cass au moment exact ou Cass y déplace tous son poids, et Cass se trouve sur son dos une seconde après, ses poumons vidés de leur air. Elle a tout juste un moment pour gérer l’impact de sa chute avant que Rose lui grimpe dessus, la poussant vers le sol avec toutes ses forces, l’électricité étincelant à tous les points où leurs corps touchent.

« Cède. »

La longueur horizontale du bâton de Rose est appuyée contre la trachée de Cass, les deux mains de chaque côté la gardant cloué au matelas. C’est une position illégale dans tous les codes que Cass connaît, mais ça n’a jamais arrêté Rose.

« Cède, » dit Rose encore, un côté dur dans sa voix.

Elle appuie encore un peu plus fort et Cass sait qu’elle est piégée comme un papillon épinglé, que ses chances de s’extraire ne sont que des faibles espoirs. Sa tête tourne, son corps picotant partout. Le visage de Rose est si près du sien, cachant tout le reste des choses dans la pièce, et Cass est si complétement envahie par elle que c’est impossible de penser à autre chose.

« Cède, » dit Rose pour la troisième fois, et cette fois c’est un chuchotement si doux que Cass aurait été sûr de l’avoir manqué si elle n’avait pas senti l’expiration sur ses lèvres. Rose est quelque chose de terrifiant et inévitable, et avec le mot _cède_ résonnant à l’intérieure de sa tête, Cass fait la seule chose possible :

Elle obéit. Elle cède.

Elle lève les hanches et s’arque contre le corps de Rose, finalement permettant le désir qui grandissait entre les deux de l’envahir. Les yeux de Rose s’élargissent imperceptiblement et Cass, encore piégée par le bâton, ne peut que maintenir le contact visuel, ses yeux désespérés et suppliants, implorant avec son corps entier. La hanche de Rose est dure et solide entre les jambes de Cass, la pression loin d’être assez, et l’esprit de Cass est noyé par un refrain de _plus, plus, plus_.

Rose ne prend pas longtemps pour abandonner. Elle baisse la tête pour prendre la lèvre inférieure de Cass entre ses dents, une parodie brutale d’un baiser qui laisse Cass tremblante de désir. Les hanches de Cass bougent de leur plein gré, frottant sans cesse. Le désir se répand partout dans son corps comme un incendie, étincelant dans ses tripes et rayonnant jusqu’aux bouts de ses doigts, amplifié à chaque point où leurs corps se rencontrent.

Rose ne dit rien, mais elle n’en a pas besoin, elle n’en a jamais eu. Cass sait que Rose a voulu ceci depuis le jour qu’elles se sont rencontrées pour la première fois ; elle l’a vu dans la façon que Rose la touche, gravitant inconsciemment vers elle, son corps attiré à celui de Cass comme si c’était par magnétisme. Rose cesse finalement la pression de son bâton et le jette à côté, et Cass n’a qu’un second pour respirer avant que Rose ne lui descende dessus, volant son souffle. Rose lèche la bouche de Cass pour en demander l’entrée, sauvage et pressante, exactement comme Cass savait qu’elle serrait, une main emmêlée dans ses cheveux et la tenant exactement où elle le veut. L’autre main de Rose est en train de trouver son chemin sous sa chemise, se débarrassant du tissu pour qu’elle puisse caresser les abdominaux de Cass, ses hanches, ses ongles piquant sa peau douce et laissant des marques vives, rouges derrière eux.

La salle d’entraînement est remplie des sons de leurs souffles discordants, toutes les deux se balançant l’une contre l’autre, la finesse oubliée depuis longtemps. Rose réussi finalement à écarter le soutien-gorge de Cass, et quand elle met sa bouche sur ses seins, Cass ne peut s’empêcher de crier, un bruit guttural qui est arrachée de sa gorge. Le sourire de Rose est aiguisé comme le tranchant d’un couteau, ses yeux vifs bleus brillants avec quelque chose sombre, et Cass _désire_. Elle désire être dévorée, être consumée, veut prendre tout ce que Rose lui donnerait et ensuite demander encore _plus_.

Rose se concentre sur les dents, mordant ses lèvres et les glissant contre son cou ferme, et Cass s’abandonne à chaque toucher, ressentant le plaisir s’enroulant en elle avec chaque mouvement de la cuisse de Rose. Rose baise comme elle se bat : sournoise pour gagner l’avantage, tous les coups permis et sans retenue, et Cass se rend compte vite que ceci est un combat auquel elle est prête à céder. Cass sait qu’elle est proche de l’abandon, chancelant sur la limite, et elle lance sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou en capitulation. Rose prend l’invitation pour ce qu’elle est et mord fort, suçant son cou jusqu’à un bleu développe pendant que Cass tremble à travers son orgasme, ses ongles laissant les dépressions dans les épaules de Rose pendant qu’elle surmonte les secousses secondaires.

Il y a une sonnerie dans ses oreilles. Tout est devenu très silencieuse. Sa vision nage dans un brouillard d’argent quand Rose se déplace, se remettant sur ses pieds. Ce que Rose dit après est presque perdu au son du sang qui se précipite dans les oreilles de Cass.

« Va prendre ta douche. »

Cass comprend les mots lentement, puis les compare avec ce qu’elle voit pour vérifier leur sens. Peut-être qu’ils ont l’air d’un congédiement brusque, mais le corps de Rose lui dit quelque chose d’autre. Cass se lève sans son élégance normale, chancelant sur des genoux faibles. Elle hoche la tête une fois avant de partir, ne regardant pas derrière elle. Quand elle atteint le vestiaire, elle commence à compter.

_Un, deux, trois –_

Le vestiaire attaché à l’aire d’entraînement est sans cloisons, une rangée de douches recouvrant un mur. Cass se déshabille et fait jaillir les gouttelettes.

_–trente-trois, trente-quatre–_

La vapeur commence à remplir la pièce, embuant sa vision. Cass fait un effort pour détecter des bruits de mouvement hors du bruit de l’eau qui tombe en cascade.

_–une minute quarante-cinq, une minute quarante-six–_

Cass se douche avec son efficience habituelle, caressant ses nouveaux bleus se développant, les appuyant avec la pulpe de son pouce juste pour ressentir leur douleur.

_–trois minutes dix, trois minutes onze–_

Une porte s’ouvre et se ferme. Cass sourit toute seule, patientant.

Quatre minutes et trois seconds se sont passées au moment où Rose la rejoint sans dire un mot sous l’eau, déjà déshabillée, ses cheveux longs tombant en cascade par-dessus ses épaules. Cass l’a vu nue à plusieurs occasions, mais jamais comme ça, resplendissant dans la lumière dorée de la salle de bains, ses cheveux devenus translucides où ils sont trempés par l’eau de la douche. Rose la saisit par la mâchoire et l’embrasse pendant que la vapeur monte autour d’elles, les enveloppant dans une brume. Puis, avec grand soin, Cass regarde dans ses yeux et soutient son regard pendant qu’elle se baisse à ses genoux. Rose ne dit rien, se pousse seulement contre le mur de la douche et attrape l’épaule de Cass avec sa jambe pour l’attirer plus près.

Cass la lèche comme ça, ses genoux lui faisant mal sur les carreaux durs du sol et le talon du pied de Rose écrasant son dos. Rose n’hésite pas à mettre sa main dans les cheveux de Cass, la tenant immobile pendant qu’elle chevauche son visage, gémissant désespérément quand Cass appuie le plat de sa langue à son clito, une pression infaillible qui force Rose à tâter le mur. Quand Rose jouit, son cri résonne contre les carreaux, et Cass la tient par les hanches, la stabilisant pendant qu’elle tremble violement, ne pas lâchant pas jusqu’à ce que les tremblements deviennent plus doux.

Plus tard, dans le sanctuaire de la chambre de Rose, elles s’allongent ensemble dans le noir. Rose dessine des motifs sur le corps de Cass et les suit avec sa bouche, expirant les mots sur sa peau.

« On pourrait vraiment faire ça, tu sais. Rendre tout public. En tant que partenaires. On serait imbattable. »

Cass laisse ses yeux fermer quand Rose glisse un cheveu derrière son oreille. La main de Rose s’est arrêté de bouger sur la joue de Cass, ne la caressant pas, mais la tenant seulement. Cass répond en prenant sa main et en appuyant un baiser à sa paume – un pacte sans mots.

Le souffle de Rose se fige. Elle embrasse Cass, ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, et ça sent comme une promesse. Quand elle recule et repose sa tête contre l’épaule de Cass, Cass peut sentir son sourire contre sa peau.

« Maintenant tout ce qu’il nous faut est de te trouver un nom. »

*

Ça prend à Cass moins d’une semaine pour prendre une décision.

« Donc, c’est le nom que tu as choisi ? »

Cass déglutis, puis hoche la tête. Rose se lève du bureau et y décrit un cercle lent autour, s’arrêtant devant Cass. Il y a un bout de papier serré dans sa main, quelconque dans tous les aspects sauf la manière dont l’écriture tremblant de Cass se répand à travers la page. Rose le fixe du regard pour un long moment. Pour la première fois, Cass la trouve totalement illisible.

« Orphan, » Rose dit lentement, comme si elle essaye le nom sur sa langue.

Cass hoche la tête. Son cœur tambourine contre ses côtes, mais elle prend soin de maintenir les lignes de sa posture, refusant de permettre à l’appréhension de se montrer sur son visage.

« Quand j’ai commencé ce métier, » dit Rose, sans lever ses yeux du papier, « j’ai suivi les pas de mon père. Mon costume était modelé à partir du sien : les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes matériaux. Les mêmes armes, les mêmes techniques, le même mode opératoire. Sa réputation me précédait. Quand les gens m’engageaient, ils savaient quoi attendre. Mais toi » – elle lève les yeux vers ceux de Cass – « Orphan, » elle dit doucement.

Cass est figée sur place, incapable de bouger pendant que Rose croise l’espace entre elles et la tire près d’elle.

« Ils ne vont jamais te venir voir. »

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur :  
> Vous pouvez également me trouver sur [twitter](https://twitter.com/scansionictus).
> 
> Note du traducteur :  
> Si tu as aimé l’histoire, va donner des kudos et des commentaires à l’œuvre d’ictus. Mais si c’est mon travail de traduction que tu as aimé, tu peux en laisser ici aussi ;)


End file.
